


Spike {Buffy}

by Bonniebird



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of Spike imagines, oneshots and prompts requested via my Tumblr
Relationships: Spike / Reader, Spike / You, Spike x Reader, Spike x You
Kudos: 35





	Spike {Buffy}

The stake was gripped in your hand so tight you could feel the strain on your knuckles. You tiptoed down the alleyway as if it would help you sneak around. Buffy and the others had gone to the other way and sent you the way they were sure the vampire wasn't lurking.

Something moved so quickly it raised your heart rate in an instant. With a shriek you turned and started jabbing with the steak. Opening one eye to see why it hadn’t attacked you, you saw Spike watching you. “Well, my life just flashed before my eyes. I see why you have your reputation little killer.” Spike smirked at his own joke until he realised you hadn’t caught his sarcasm.  
“Reputation? I have a reputation?” You asked as you lowered the steak in your hand and clutched it to you.  
“Ah well, you hang round a slayer you’re bound to get a bit of a reputation.” Spike added, a little thrown at your reaction to his appearance.  
“Do you know if Buffy found that vampire yet? They sent me down here to… not get in the way I guess.”  
“Wouldn’t know, I was looking for something to eat and smelled something good, fear and all that. Just one of the scooby gang.” Spike said, sounding a little bitter.  
“Funny, I was following the same smell.” A vice said behind you.  
Spike raised his eyebrows when you squeaked, shivered so violently as fear ran through you, he could have sworn your feet left the ground and hurtled behind him. He felt you grip the back of his jacket with one hand as you poked your head round his side to look at the vampire.  
“Humans wonder why we find it so easy to kill them. No sense of self preservation, ridiculous.” Spike muttered to himself looking at the new vampire who was glaring at him from the other end of the alley. “Listen here mate. You’re going to have to go find your dinner somewhere else.”  
“No. I want that!”  
“Try growling at him!” You whispered to Spike, tugging his arm a little.  
“Growling at him! I’m a vampire not a dog.”  
“Yes but when you growl and Xander it makes him nervous.”  
“Really? Well why don’t you go ahead and stab him with that thing.”  
“You do it, he's pretty big… and ugly and that’s saying something for a vampire.”  
“Excuse me!”  
“What? Vampire faces are weird looking! Not all the time just when they… you know. Grrr.” You mimmed baring your fangs and scrunched your nose as you spoke. Spike shook his head as he watched you.  
“I have a good mind to leave you here. I only came down here for some food.” You both looked away from each other and back to the vampire who growled and started walking towards you. “Will you hang on? We’re having a chat!”  
“We could run away and get Buffy.” You said quietly.  
“No need.” Buffy called as she dropped down and started fighting the vampire. When she was done she turned to look at you and frowned. “What’re you two doing?”  
“Hiding…. Behind Spike.” You said awkwardly, stepping away from Spike who rolled his eyes.  
“If you two don’t mind I’m going to finish looking for some food. Seeing as I can’t eat you.” He looked at you as he finished speaking and vanished.


End file.
